How To Make A Monster
by rockshocka4223
Summary: Jimmy Hopkins has always been a troubled young man. Voices and random episodes of catatonia usually don't help when you're being driven to cause immense harm to others because of those you thought you could trust. But who's going to oppose the King of Bullworth? Jimmy/Gary...sort of. Also many other pairings involving Jimmy. Read at your own risk!
1. Prologue

**READ THIS FIRST:** So, I'm back to FF. :) It's been a couple of years, hasn't it? Geez...so long! I'm sorry for being gone for so long, I sort of graduated from high school and went on to college. I'm currently in my senior year, expected to graduate in December. I just recently got back into the Bully fandom (I also got my best friend into it as well...which makes me all fuzzy inside. :3) Anyway, I came up with this idea and decided that it really needed to be written. **There is material in this chapter...as well as entire, fucking story that may be discomforting for some readers, read at your own risk! **Jesus Christ, I missed you guys so much. I hope you all enjoy the prologue of my story!

Also, as a warning, I do have an OC character in this story. However, he ISN'T in there for the purpose of random shipping or Gary-Stuing. So no worries. :D

* * *

The ritual morning cup of coffee must've not had enough sugars in it, or perhaps Abby didn't fully cook his sausages and eggs before he left for work. All that Detective Benjamin Adams knew was that he just wasn't feeling it today. Of course, that could also have to do with the fact that the chief called him at approximately 5:15 in the morning, demanding he come in before noon to interrogate the infamous "Bullworth Rapist" himself. The son of a bitch already confessed, apparently; Ben was just the unlucky sucker expected to come in and interview him.

This originally wasn't even Ben's case to burden himself with. In fact, the detective was supposed to be on vacation. Abby and his thirteenth wedding anniversary was coming up that weekend and Ben had booked a lavish cruise trip to Barcelona. Abby has always talked about wanting to go on a cruise, but it was only until now that Ben was finally able to save enough money to give her what she wanted. The couple had also been trying for another baby lately—what more romantic of a way to conceive a child than on a cruise ship? It's certainly better than how they conceived their first child. After being married for thirteen years, Abby was _still_ sour about being banned from the carnival.

It was now Thursday, the first day of Ben's paid vacation. Instead of making love to his beautiful wife, packing for their trip, or taking Jasper out on a walk, he was stuck in traffic on his way to work. How did this happen? Apparently Detective Nora Jackson, the officer who was supposed to interview the sick bastard, couldn't handle the harsh reality of the case and resigned from the force. What that harsh reality was, Ben wasn't enlightened on. Ben and Nora were the only two detectives Bullworth had to offer and the chief really wasn't ready to allow the corrupt deputies of the force interview the criminal. Ben was their _only_ hope now.

"What a fun fucking vacation," Ben said aloud while impatiently tapping his fingertips against the black steering wheel. The officer had been sitting in front of Bullworth Academy for at least twenty minutes now. Some hooligans decided to parkour on passing vehicles outside the gates. Of course, the little turds ended up causing a gigantic wreck. The kids were luckily unharmed, but now Ben was being held up from going to work at a decently early time. The detective might've been on his way to interrogate a rapist, but he was still technically on vacation; he'd let the deputies handle this.

Alas, Bullworth was a haven for incompetent cops. It took another _ten minutes_ for a single ambulance to be called onto the scene. Was it Officer Monson or Officer Williams that called it in? Nope! _Ben_ had to do it for the lazy bastards. God, he hated this town.

When the accident was finally cleared, Ben sped onward to the station. Once he made it to his usual parking space, he pulled the gear into park and turned the engine off. Unfortunately, his original plan to make it in around 9:00 failed, but surely the chief wouldn't mind his last detective coming in at almost 10:00. After all, he _did_ say to be in before noon.

Once Ben stepped into the station, he was immediately dragged to the outside of the interrogation room by Officer Morrison. Guy was a good cop, but a little on the slow side. Morrison gave him very little information on the case other than the pervert being a serial rapist and, from what Ben gathered, possibly being responsible for other crimes as well. When Ben asked what these other crimes were, Morrison just rambled on about his mother's newly restored kitchen and then walked off.

This left Ben alone to turn around and face the Bullworth Rapist himself. He was able to get a great view of him from behind the one-way mirror. The redheaded detective of almost fifteen years was shocked when he saw the criminal. When he was called in to interview the guy who had reportedly assaulted many of the young students of Bullworth Academy, he was honestly expecting the creepy gym teacher from a year ago who managed to weasel his way out of his sentence. He was certainly not expecting the serial rapist to be a kid.

That's right, a KID! Young man looked to be no older than sixteen!

The boy was sitting down, so Ben couldn't really guess his height for the moment. Kid had a buzz cut, reddish nose, furrowed brow, and light freckles. Judging from his outfit, he wasn't one of those punks over at the Blue Skies Industrial Park—he was a student at Bullworth. The look in his small, squinty eyes showed little emotions present except for maybe a tinge of annoyance at being caught. Of course, he already admitted to committing these crimes, which told Ben that this kid either gave in to his guilty conscience, or he's smart enough to know when to give up.

No matter the reasoning, Ben gave himself a moment to calm his nerves. He hated the whole "good cop, bad cop" stereotype used in so many cop dramas. Ben's method of getting the criminals to talk was to step down to their level in the hopes of getting them comfortable enough to confess. He didn't need to fish for a confession today, but c'mon—he's talking to a kid.

The redhead opened the door to the interrogation room and casually stepped inside. He gave the youngster a sly grin upon sitting down across from him. "Hey kid, name's Detective Benjamin Adams. You can call me Ben if you want, though. How are you today?" The boy snorted loudly, never changing his facial expression. "Oh, you know. Just getting ratted out by a bunch of sluts who I thought were my friends for crimes serious enough to get me the electric chair. I'm _fan-fucking-tastic_."

Ben forced a chuckle and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. "That sucks, kid. Teenagers are pretty nasty pieces of work sometimes." The officer pulled a cancer stick out of his packet and dug his other hand into his pocket to fish for his lighter. "What's your name, anyway?"

The Bullworth Rapist folded his arms, never once wrinkling his nose when the smoke from Ben's cigarette arrived. "Jimmy Hopkins. Don't pretend like you don't know. I'm sure your files have enough information of me for you to put me outta my misery right here at this moment." This kid was something else. The tone of his voice was so…flat. It was as if he had completely detached himself from any fear a regular boy his age would feel in this situation.

But Ben's temperament never faltered. He remained calm, even giving Jimmy Hopkins an open smile upon exhaling the smoke from his cigarette. "Well, you know how much Bullworth sucks, Jimmy. My incompetent co-workers have neglected to really tell me much about you." Jimmy raised an eyebrow, now uncrossing his arms to fold them atop the table.

"Wait, you haven't heard _anything_ about what I did? Just what kind of detective goes this long without keeping up with what happens in his jurisdiction?" Ben released a genuine laugh at the boy's observation, coughing on the cigarette smoke simultaneously. "One that's constantly at the mercy of his incompetent superiors, my boy!" The detective gave himself a moment to re-compose himself before taking another drag on his smoke. Right after exhale, Ben smirked.

"So perhaps you should start from the beginning, Jimmy Hopkins."

For the first time since their meeting, Jimmy gave a mischievous grin back to the officer. He repositioned himself in his seat so his right leg was now overlapping his left. He folded his arms against his chest again. He took a deep breath before saying anything else.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 1: Catatonic Schizophrenia

**Thank you guys for reviewing this story! It makes me feel all special inside. ^-^ **Jesus Christ, it's almost four in the morning...guuuuh. I need sleep, you guys. Enjoy this chapter! :D *would say more snarky things, but is way too tired to do so*

* * *

There are two kinds of people in this world. There's the kind that have really hard lives and cannot move past it onto something better. Then there's the kind that still have hard lives, but are _fully_ capable of overcoming the obstacles in favor of a better life. It would be a lie to say some have easy lives; even the most fortunate still have to struggle once in a while. Jimmy Hopkins knew much about struggle—too much, almost. He envied those who had the easier times adapting to the rat hole mankind was forced to live in.

Jimmy wasn't so fortunate. His mother divorced his father long before he was born. Times were rough for the old man at work and the nagging, heavily pregnant bitch at home wasn't making things any easier for him. Any moment she wasn't sucking his dick, she was sucking money out of his pockets. Even after the divorce was finalized, which reduced him to living in government housing, the parasite was still taking money away from him. If he ever wanted his life back, he'd have to do away with her.

Jimmy had only met his father three times, but he only remembered one meeting with the old man. The first time his father came around, he beat the living hell out of Jimmy's mother. He broke her ribs, bruised her face enough to make it look like a blueberry pie, and stomped her mouth so many times that she lost practically all of her front teeth. She had to stay a week at the hospital, leaving Jimmy in the custody of his grandparents.

The second time he came around was during the time Jimmy's mother was gone. This time, his target was his two year old son. The sick bastard kidnapped him one night when Jimmy's grandparents were asleep. According to his grandpa, his father had him for a little over seventy-two hours. They refused to tell Jimmy what happened during those seventy-two hours—all they'd tell him was that "it was unforgivable".

Apparently, a little while after Jimmy had been returned home, his father was arrested. His lawyer tried to use the insanity plea in court, stating that the culprit had only done the bidding that the voices in his head were telling him to do—paranoid schizophrenia, they said it was. The plea worked and he was sent to spend the rest of his life in an asylum. Jimmy got to meet him many years later when the son of a bitch was on his deathbed dying from prostate cancer. He told Jimmy _all about_ the voices in his head trying to tell him to strangle the boy where he stood. Of course, Jimmy thought this was complete bullshit…at first.

The older the boy got, the more he started to look more and more like his father. His mother hated this. She barely ever spent any time with him as a child, especially when he'd find himself…_stuck_ in certain movements. He's been stuck in endless cycles of swinging his arms around like an idiot and he's had his "vegetable" days where he didn't move at all. It was too embarrassing for her. As soon as Jimmy hit puberty, any love his mother might've felt for him vanished. Luckily, Jimmy wasn't as lonely all those years as he could've been; at least he always had people in his head to talk to.

The voices started showing up around the fourth grade. Jimmy had no friends because the other kids thought he was weird for always hanging out by his self. The bigger, older kids would often pick on him and sometimes even resort to physical violence. Many times, Jimmy would cower in fear, other times he'd pee all over himself when he felt like he was about to be hurt. Who needed them? Children are evil beasts who hurt for the sake of hurting. At least the voices never hurt him.

They never told Jimmy their names; quite frankly, Jimmy was unsure they even had names at all. One seemed to be an older female; he called her "The Woman". She was so kind to him, never judging him and always encouraging him to be a better person. The other was an old man, he called him "The Man". He always encouraged Jimmy to stand up for himself when the other kids or mom's various boyfriends insisted on bullying him. That's when Jimmy's violent streak came out.

The Man would help guide Jimmy in his training to become a better fighter. Soon, the bullies learned to never mess with Jimmy Hopkins again. The only one who never really learned was Frank Jones. Poor Frank, he never stood a chance when Jimmy curb stomped him to his death.

The school called Jimmy's mother, and then she called the police. The justice system had mercy on the child and let him off on the condition that he began visiting a therapist regularly. Jimmy remembered the day perfectly because he remembered going into a vegetative state in the middle of the court room. He literally stopped mid walk, one leg in the air and the other on the ground. The child stayed like this for a good ten minutes even after the bailiff carried him out of the court room. His mom screamed at him—telling him how much of a failure he was.

Jimmy got to talk to his therapist enough times to be given the catatonic schizophrenia diagnosis. Basically, Jimmy was a crazy nut who sometimes lost control of his motor skills. At least, that's how his mother made him feel about the diagnosis. She was especially adamant about this opinion when she received the phone call informing her that her son had been expelled from school following the murder of his classmate.

No longer bearing to raise the demon by herself, she sent Jimmy to his first boarding school so she could move on and be happy again. He lasted about two years before he got expelled yet again. So she sent him to more schools. And Jimmy would continue to get expelled. Again, and again. After being expelled from seven schools, Jimmy decided to release his frustration by burning the seventh boarding school to the ground.

His mother was desperate at this point. What was she going to do? Not only had her failure of a son proven to not function well in the real world, she had also gone through several divorces over the years. No man was able to satisfy her needs; not even her own son could.

Jimmy was only getting thicker skinned as the years and schools passed him by. He no longer feared idle threats from bigger students. He proved to himself what he could do to one asshole; but Jimmy ultimately didn't wish to hurt others. He wanted to be better than his dad. He could be better. He was going to make The Woman proud. He just needed one more school—one more chance.

That's when his mother brought him the news that he'd be attending high school at Bullworth Academy.


	3. Chapter 2: Phonies With Money

Sorry for taking a couple of days to update this, been busy lately. D: Once again, thank you all who have been reading this story! I love you all!

* * *

Jimmy wasn't fond of his new step-father; then again, he wasn't fond of any of the step-fathers he's had. It wasn't meant as too much of an attack on them personally. Jimmy didn't even like his biological father, so _no man_ his mother could possibly introduce to him would be capable of capturing his love. The only "fatherly figure" Jimmy truly trusted was The Man.

Jimmy's mother didn't really do a good job at helping Jimmy develop the essential father-son bonds he needed, either. She went through men like she went through shoes. He wouldn't call her a slut—she was more of a gold digger, honestly. In fact, not two days after she announced to Jimmy he was leaving again, she had her _fifth_ wedding ceremony with this new rich chump of hers.

First was Jimmy's father; the stock broker. The second was Richard; the highly successful lawyer who, ironically, lost everything in the divorce. Next was Dean; the surgeon who had an affair with at least three of his nurses. After Dean was Nigel; the CEO who became a staggering drunk once his corporation went belly-up. Now in the seemingly endless line of husbands was Gerald; the biomedical engineer.

The first time Jimmy met Gerald was the day his mother married him. The man looked like he could easily be _her_ father. Jimmy knew nothing about this man other than his name and what his job was. He didn't know his mother was engaged to him—hell, he didn't even know she was in a romantic relationship with him!

Poor Gerald; he'd soon know the ache of losing all his money through divorce. Jimmy almost felt bad for the son of a bitch. At first the guy seemed genuinely interested in proving his new wife wrong when she said her son hated every man she brought home. Of course, it wasn't long until Gerald was anxiously helping his new step-son pack for his new life at Bullworth Academy—far, far away from him and his blushing bride.

The drive to Bullworth was torture. Jimmy was forced to listen to his mother and step-father gush over each other like horny teenagers for two hours—TWO HOURS! It wasn't until Gerald commented on his bride being a complete trophy wife when Jimmy finally snapped at him. It gained the wrath of his mother, but managed to make them shut up for the next two and a half hours of the trip. No more words were spoken until they reached the Town of Bullworth. Jimmy's mother was the one who finally broke the silence.

"Jimmy…please _say_ something."

It always brought joy to the boy's heart when he felt his mother might have some concern for him. He never showed it, but Jimmy loved his mother. Boys are supposed to love their mothers, right? Aren't mothers supposed to love their sons? Why didn't _she_ love him?

Jimmy knew the answer; she was too busy loving her scumbag of a new husband. She loved the cars, cruises, clothes, and jewels that came from the gold digger lifestyle. She was too busy loving the finer life. With all of these nice things, why would she settle for a less than perfect child?

Alas, Jimmy _still_ loved his mother. Whatever hatred he felt towards her, he always opted to project it onto the fool she was banging at the time. The Woman always told Jimmy that he needed to respect his mother and her choices, but The Man shared Jimmy's contempt for the faux fathers. Needless to say, the two voices bickered a lot over the subject.

The rest of the drive to Bullworth Academy consisted of Jimmy arguing with Gerald while seemingly ignoring his mother's hurtful scolding. A part of Jimmy felt relief once the happy couple was finally gone, but at the same time the age old drag of rejection reared its ugly head once more. Jimmy was used to this feeling by now. Mom was once again choosing a fake grin with Washingtons for teeth over her own son. When would she ever learn?

_"Mom…why'd you marry that phony? What's wrong with you? I can't believe this…"_

_..._

"Mom."

So that was the verdict—another perpetrator with a traumatic childhood. As often as Ben had seen this stereotype with his criminals, it was never really easy to see someone with this many problems so early in life. Estranged mother, schizophrenic father, psychological problems of his own, bullied mercilessly…the kid never stood a chance. This kid was just as much of a victim as he was a predator. The detective really hated the human race sometimes.

Jimmy looked very deep in thought, turning his head away from Ben to stare at the wall to his left. There was a hint of melancholy in his expression. After about a minute in a half, the boy sighed heavily. "Why'd you marry that phony?" The teenager closed his eyes, trying his hardest to not cry in front of the detective. He spoke again in a quiet voice.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ben frowned and attempted to place a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. Upon feeling the hand, Jimmy's eyes popped open and he smacked the hand away from his body. "Don't touch me, Detective. I might get really horny and try having my way with you." Ben was startled by the response, but decided to roll with it in hopes he'd get more information.

"Why's that, kiddo? You don't seem the type to think about that sort of thing on a daily basis." The red head leaned forward to get a closer look at the boy. "…unless you actually think about it _constantly_." Jimmy furrowed his brow. "No, I'm just a _rapist_. It's not like I _ever_ think about sex."

"Did you ever rape anybody before coming to Bullworth?"

"No, sir."

Ben leaned back in his seat, taking in new information. The boy had been truthful thus far and Ben needed to count on Jimmy to continue being this truthful if he ever wanted to find out anything his crime spree. Plus, Ben really wanted to go home. Abby was probably miffed at him already for coming into work on a vacation already.

"Jimmy, that just tells me that something happened to you at Bullworth that drove you to commit these terrible crimes. I'm assuming the…voices…aren't the ones responsible for this?" Jimmy gave Ben a dirty look. The detective gathered that insulting the voices in his head was NOT the best idea to get him to talk. That was now dually noted. However, Jimmy didn't snap. Instead, he stood from his chair and walked slowly to the window to the right of the room. The boy seemed to stare at the outside for a few moments before speaking again.

"Let me tell you about Gary Smith."


	4. Chapter 3: First Impressions

Summer vacation-WOOOOO! I just watched my best friend graduate today...won't be long until I'm following him. ;-; Anyway, thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading this story! It means a lot to me! ^-^ **Also, this chapter has triggering themes. Read with caution!**

* * *

Bullworth Academy wasn't the most welcoming school Jimmy's ever attended. New students are normally greeted by open arms from the staff. Not to mention that, usually, only a small chunk of the student body wants to kick the new kids' asses. Of course, this is the case at _normal_ boarding schools. Bullworth didn't fit the criteria for normal.

Jimmy was first greeted by the headmaster's secretary, Ms. Danvers. He had hoped she'd be friendly to him after the day he'd had with his mother and her new fool. Unfortunately, she seemed too preoccupied with the soaking of her panties after the mere mention of the headmaster to be friendly. At least Jimmy gathered from her panty soaking that Headmaster Crabblesnitch's office was in the building at the dead center of campus.

What kind of last name was that, anyway? Crabblesnitch. _Crabblesnitch_. It sounded like something somebody says when something goes wrong. Hell, it could've been a good substitute for swearing! Burn a piece of toast and instead of shouting "oh shit", just shout "oh _Crabblesnitch_". Jimmy guaranteed that less students would get in trouble for swearing that way.

Upon meeting this Crabblesnitch fellow, Jimmy expected him to be brilliant—Ms. Danvers promised him a brilliant mind in the old bastard, after all. Alas, the old fart just bored Jimmy to tears with his holier-than-thou attitude. He made promises of "cleaning Jimmy's nose", which was his odd way of saying that he'd make a good boy out of the new student. He even went as far as to say he'd "fix" him. God, what an asshole.

After meeting the headmaster, Ms. Danvers sent him to the Boy's Dormitory to change into his school uniform. This wouldn't have been so trying if it weren't for the fact that a large group of bullies were waiting for him at the entrance. Despite the group, only one guy was ballsy enough to fight. And holy shit was he weak—The Man nearly hurt Jimmy's ears with how loud he was laughing! The redheaded bully threatened Jimmy with a beatdown and all it took to shut him down was a few punches and an Indian burn.

However, it seemed the bullies had thoroughly planned this attack out. They used the foot-in-the-door technique; start the new kid off with a weak offender just before throwing the goliath at him. This beast of a student proved Jimmy wrong when he had told his sixth grade Social Studies class that the Cro-Magnons had all fully evolved into the humans of today. Just one haymaker from this brute almost knocked Jimmy off his feet! Luckily, that altercation didn't last long before a nearby teacher broke it up and sent Jimmy to the dormitory.

That's when Jimmy first met Gary Smith, also known as the first person at Bullworth to actually try befriending him. Hopkins had been rude to the older boy upon meeting him, but he honestly didn't mean to be. He was just angry with the mongaloid who attacked him moments earlier. But first impressions go a long way, and Jimmy was sure this first meeting was enough to tell Gary that he was a piece of shit. Being mean to Gary Smith was Jimmy's first huge mistake at Bullworth Academy.

Though, Gary couldn't exactly give lectures on first impressions; he wasn't a particularly nice fellow either. In fact, one could call the boy a sociopath and not be lying. Even after meeting Peter Kowalski for the first time, Jimmy could tell that Gary was the type to take his friends for granted. This Pete kid didn't deserve a horrible friend like Gary, but yet he continued to hang around him like a lost puppy. Of course, Jimmy was equally horrible to the younger boy upon first meeting—that was huge mistake number two.

It amazed Jimmy when the two boys came back to his room later that night. The fifteen year-old thought he had turned them off with his bad attitude. He had kicked them out earlier in the day when they started bickering with each other. But sure enough, after spending all day in his room thinking about new beginnings, his alone time was once again interrupted.

Three knocks on Jimmy's door grabbed his attention before lazily getting up and answering it. Pete's stature showed behind the door, face smiling meekly. "He-Hey Jimmy." Jimmy crossed his arms, face remaining blank.

"What do you want? Haven't you and that other asshole annoyed me enough today?" Pete scratched the back of his head. "That's actually why I came by. To apologize for that…may I come in?" After thinking about it for a moment, Jimmy nodded and stepped aside so the younger boy could walk in.

Pete smiled again and slowly entered the room. Jimmy could tell this kid was an awfully modest fellow with the way he walked. His body language seemed to always scream, "I HAVE NO SELF-CONFIDENCE!" Jimmy could definitely relate to that; he grew up constantly being told he wasn't good enough.

Once Pete was inside, he turned around to face the new student. "So, yeah…I'm sorry about earlier. With Gary and stuff." The younger boy took a deep breath before continuing. "I-I probably didn't really leave a good impression on you with the way I snapped at him. And Gary, he's…something else. I-I'm sure he's sorry in his own way, though."

Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle at the last part of Pete's apology. Actually, he was chuckling at the whole thing. "_You're_ worried about leaving a good first impression on _me_? Even after I was nasty to you for virtually no reason?" Pete's face turned a faint shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Y-You got attacked by Russell and his goons. I can understand someone being upset over something like that." Jimmy cocked an eyebrow. "Is that the giant retard's name? Russell?" For the first time upon meeting him, Pete started laughing. It was actually kind of a cute laugh because it sounded exactly like what it was; a shy kid trying to come out of his shell. "I don't think he'd like you calling him that, but yeah. That's him."

**"Watch out, Jimmy."**

Suddenly, two masculine arms wrapped themselves around Jimmy's waist. The arms first turned him and then sent him face first onto his mattress. Jimmy let out a surprised yelp as Pete simultaneously shouted at the perpetrator. "Gary?! What're you doing?!"

"Russell want hug! Russell sorry for beating up new kid! RUSSELLLLLLLL!"

Jimmy squirmed underneath Gary's grasp, trying hard to get away from him. "Get off me, Gary! What're you even doing in my room? I said Pete could come in—not _you_!" Gary's grasp tightened slightly. "It's not MY fault that you left your door wide open, dumbass. Open doors typically mean _all_ are welcome, you know." At this, Gary ever so slightly bucked his hips against Jimmy's backside, being sure to press his groin against Jimmy's ass.

**"Careful, Jimmy."**

Heeding The Woman's second warning, Jimmy's squirming intensified, desperately trying to get the sociopath off of him. When Gary's grasp continued to tighten, Jimmy became practically frantic. "Get OFF ME, you jerk!" Suddenly, he felt something hardening against his backside.

**"Oh no."**

"Leave him alone, Gary! He's had a rough day!" At this moment, Gary started laughing while leaning in closer to Jimmy's right ear. He then whispered something silent enough for Pete to not hear, but loud enough for Jimmy to hear. "I'll make it even _rougher_…whether you like it or not."

Fear flushed over Jimmy Hopkins at that moment. Gary then let go of Jimmy and sat down next to him on the bed. Anxiety suddenly flaring up, Jimmy quickly retreated from the bed, standing next to Pete. Gary sighed whilst stepping off the bed.

"Whatever, you guys are so boring. I'm going to get a Beam Cola. You guys want one?" Pete nodded his head before looking at Jimmy, face as hard as stone despite his current emotions. Gary narrowed his eyes at the new kid. "C'mon, I'm sorry for being such a prick today. Please, allow me to make it up to you."

**"Don't fucking do it, kid."**

Gary's eyes softened at Jimmy's silence. "Dude, you _know_ I'm joking with you. Right?"

**"Tell him to leave, Jimmy!"**

As much as the voices were telling Jimmy what to do, he wanted to see if Gary could really be trusted. He'd gotten along so well with Pete; why can't he be friends with Gary too? Jimmy sighed and then nodded. "Okay, I'll have one."

**"You just made mistake number three, Jimmy."**

The Man wasn't kidding. How did Jimmy know he was right? Jimmy had had a sudden wave of drowsiness overtake him after drinking his Beam Cola. He tried to get the boys to leave so he could hit the hay. Pete left, but Gary didn't. Before Jimmy knew it, he was waking up the next morning. Gary was gone.

So was Jimmy's clothes.


	5. Chapter 4: Stockholm Syndrome

**Warning: lots more trigger thingamajigs in this chapter...then again this entire story might as well be one giant trigger warning. So yeah. Be careful reading!** Thank you guys who have been reading and commenting! You guys are awesome! :)

* * *

Ben nodded his head at Jimmy's words, taking in each detail as mental notes. "So this Gary kid…you're saying he took advantage of you? On your first day at Bullworth?" Jimmy responded with nothing but a simple shrug. "You're saying you felt drowsy after drinking the Beam Cola. You eventually passed out before he left your room… and you woke up with no clothes on. Sounds like the bastard drugged you."

SLAM!

The sixteen year old slammed his fists on the table, making it a point to shout, "Don't call him a bastard!" at the top of his lungs. Before Ben could do anything to respond, Jimmy suddenly slapped both of his palms onto his forehead. He jammed his fingertips into his scalp, breath hitching. Ben quickly leaned over to grab both of the youngster's shoulder blades.

"Jimmy! Snap out it, okay? I didn't mean to call Gary that rude word. I'm sorry." Jimmy's breathing seemed unsettled, but it didn't last long. Once he calmed down, Ben helped him pry his fingers away from his forehead. "It's okay, Jim. Detective Adams just made a boo-boo is all. He's _sorry_. Come back to me now."

Jimmy came to and slapped Ben's hands away from him. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Detective."  
The teenager rubbed the spot on his head he had put pressure on and placed his hands back into his lap. "After all, you _do_ remember why I'm here, right?"

Ben wiped his sweaty hands on his pant leg. The detective once again nodded to Jimmy's words, trying to recompose his self. "I understand that, kid. I just want to know how you became this monster the boys made you out to be. Gary clearly gave you the push you needed to progress on this grisly path. What…what happened after you woke up with no clothes on?" Jimmy's facial expression returned to its original flat state—voice following suit.

"My body hurt. The Woman cried all morning. All I could hear were her cries up until I got dressed. Luckily, Gary didn't take my uniform; he just tossed it against the wall." Jimmy stood up from his seat, soon pacing around the table. "I saw Gary again when I entered the main building. He didn't bring last night up. In fact, he pretended like nothing ever happened. But I knew…I knew he did something to my drink. I knew that he was horny…I knew he had his way with me. But he never said anything to anybody." Ben furrowed his brow, reaching into his pocket for another smoke.

"That wasn't the only time Gary had sex with me without me being conscious. There was another time at the football field. He took my slingshot away from me and hit me in the head with a pebble. I woke up behind the bleachers with cum stains all over my school uniform—I could tell, I smelled it. Gary was gone again. He left my slingshot in my hand." Ben hurriedly fumbled for his lighter, listening to the perpetrator's story intently. "Then this one time out in the old, rundown school bus. I had just got done training with the old hobo who lived behind the bus. I was heading out to leave…and suddenly there was Gary again. He poured a Beam Cola down my throat, talking to me about some huge plan of his. I eventually passed out…waking up around midnight. My anus was sore again. He didn't even bother pulling my pants back up." Once Ben finally got his cigarette lit, he responded rather hastily.

"And you didn't think anything was wrong with that, Jimmy? I mean, you're here _defending_ the boy even though he raped you multiple times!" In all his years of police work, never once has Ben dealt with somebody this indifferent towards crimes as serious as rape or murder—whether he's the one doing it or getting it! It didn't help that rather than getting angry at the detective's outburst, Jimmy just started laughing. This was quite possibly the first time since meeting him that Ben had seen this child laugh.

"I don't expect you to understand what me and Gary had, Detective. Our relationship was…complicated, to put it lightly. But I loved him, and he loved me. He just fucked me that way all those times because he was scared. He was afraid I wouldn't love him the same. So he showed me he cared in his own special way." Ben sucked on his cancer stick and took it out of his mouth to blow the smoke out. "Jimmy, you _do_ realize that that sounds very foolish, right? Don't get me wrong, I ain't got a problem with homosexuals or anything like that…but to say that your rapist _loved_ you? That seems a little off." At Ben's comment, Jimmy turned to face the detective, slamming his right fist onto the table again.

"I'm _not_ foolish! I _know_ Gary loved me!"

"How do you know?"

"Because he didn't _always_ fuck me when I was unconscious!" Jimmy removed his fist from the table and sat back down in his chair. "There was a time when Gary fucked me…and I was completely awake for it. AND, for your information, it was completely consensual!" Ben crossed his arms.

"I highly doubt that, but I'll indulge you. Tell me…when did Gary make his first official move on you?" Jimmy smiled a bit before leaning back into his chair. "Halloween night. I had just gotten done helping Earnest Jones with his presidential speech when I went to my dorm room. Gary was lying on my bed dressed up in a Nazi uniform, as I predicted he would be—the guy had an odd fascination with history, dictators, and stupid shit like that." Ben uncomfortably watched Jimmy "reposition" himself in his seat, trying his damndest to ignore the sight of a teenage boy fixing his junk in front of him.

"He told me to close the door behind me, so I did. Before I know it, he's pushing me against a wall, pressing his lips against mine as hard as he could. He practically ripped my clothes off of me, muttering in my ear about how much he wanted me…" The boy stopped for a moment to breathe silent, but fast breaths. Ben could tell Jimmy was getting aroused talking about this, so he tried to end this as soon as he could. He didn't want to be here all day.

"So he fucked you. What then?" Jimmy ignored Ben and continued. "…he pulled away for a moment to whip his cock out. It was so hard and large…bigger than I ever dreamt it would be…he told me to suck it like the little bitch that I was…so I did…then he told me to stop so he could—_mmmfh_—" It was now Ben's turn to slam his fist onto the table.

"Okay, Jimmy! I get it, the sex was great. Yeah yeah. Please just tell me what happened AFTERWARDS. _Please_?" Jimmy closed his eyes for a minute and opened them. "Do you mind if I…?" Slow to Jimmy's request, Ben eventually caught on and shook his head.

"No. No, you can't." Jimmy let out a slight whining sound. "Please? I can make you a very happy man, Detective. I'll do whatever you want." Jimmy's voice had a new tone to it that Ben hadn't heard before; he had the same tone Abby had when she was in the mood for some naked mattress twister.

"One, I'm a married man. Two, you're a teenage boy. Three, I'm heterosexual. Four, if you even think about trying to force yourself on me, I'll fire a tranquillizer dart in your ass faster than you can say "Gary Smith". Capiche?" Jimmy groaned, leaning forward in his chair. "You're no fun, old man." Shortly after his comment, a rather forlorn expression reached his face.

"Well, it's not like there would be much more to tell of Gary…considering things started going bad after that night."


	6. Chapter 5: Just A Liability

Sorry for taking so long on the update you guys! I got myself a summer job, so I've been busy with that. D: There is some dialogue in here from the game, but not much. Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

* * *

Relationships were supposed to work off of trust, love, and stability. This was something Jimmy learned by all the years of observing his mother's failed marriages. Of course, the teenager's view of love wasn't exactly considered orthodox. To him, love was how long he could stand the physical and emotional pain somebody else put him through before he could no longer stand it. It was the only form of love he had ever known; why would anyone ever give him something different?

After Halloween night, Jimmy didn't see much of Gary around campus. Normally, Jimmy wouldn't question where the boy was off to; he didn't want to be the clingy type, after all. However, it wasn't like Gary to gone for more than a week. Jimmy didn't see any signs of Gary even being on campus. No appearance in class, no sudden 'knock-outs'—nothing!

Pete was his roommate and even he didn't know where the fool was off to! Or, so Pete _said_ he didn't know. Every time Jimmy would ask, Pete would just stammer over his words and say that he didn't know where Gary was. After much prying, Pete admitted to being afraid of the older boy and not wanting to face his bullying on Jimmy's behalf. Of course, the teenager thought the younger boy was just being ignorant. Who could be afraid of Gary Smith? The guy was rude and violent to a degree, but who could fear such a wonderful soul? Jimmy kept the suspicion in his head that Pete was lying and trying to hide something from him. He didn't feel like beating it out of him, but God help him, he wouldn't hesitate doing so if it turned out Pete was hiding something from him!

After a week in a half, Gary finally reemerged. He was fidgeting something awful in the Dormitory Living Room. Jimmy didn't even have time to greet him properly as Gary immediately drug him off from the building upon noticing him. Jimmy had shown concern about his studies and stance at Bullworth—perhaps too much concern. Gary accused him of caring more about himself than his 'bigger picture'.

How could Jimmy be so stupid? How could he even dare to put himself over his love? Jimmy wanted to apologize urgently for his selfishness, but he never got to. And his lack of an apology led to Gary's ultimate betrayal.

He wanted to blame Gary, he really did. Gary didn't even give him time to apologize before he led him off on one final adventure. He impressed Gary by beating up all of the bullies on his own. He impressed Gary again by destroying all obstacles that came in his way in the school basement. Alas, all of these accomplishments became void as soon as they reached "the Hole".

The words out of Gary's mouth…Jimmy couldn't understand why his love would say such hurtful things. Yes, Jimmy forgot to apologize to him in the dorm, but surely Gary could forgive _one_ mistake. However, Gary took it the completely wrong way all the way around. He thought Jimmy _hated_ him. He thought Jimmy was slandering him behind his back.

Of course, Jimmy never once showed his hurt to Gary; he didn't deserve to see Jimmy's heart physically break into two. Jimmy kept the same tough guy attitude that he had always had when the going got tough. The Man taught him to never show his emotions to others. Jimmy only wished he was good enough at that to never fall in love.

It didn't matter that Gary had started his own rumors about Jimmy—one being that he had also been slandering Russell Northrop. It also didn't matter that Russell had attacked Jimmy after Gary repeated said rumor. Shit—it didn't even matter that Jimmy had walked away from the fight with only a pair of cracked ribs! What hurt more than any bully breaking his ribs was Gary's final words to him.

"You happy now, jerk?!"

"Ecstatic! I _love_ to watch two morons beat the crap out of each other."

"Why'd you do it Gary—I thought we were friends!"

Before responding, Gary released a sickening chuckle. "_Friends_? You and me? I've taken _dumps_ that had more sense than you, _friend_." Gary then gave Jimmy his famous, sinister grin before continuing with a lower tone to his voice. "No, I'm taking over this school, and you're just a liability."

There it was, the truth. Jimmy was a liability. After all the pranks, talks, knock-outs, and Halloween night, Jimmy had the answer all along to what he and Gary's relationship was—a convenience. He was Gary's liability. A liability was all that he was to Gary. And it hurt the boy's heart to no end at the realization that all he ever would be to Gary was a fucking liability.

Once again, Jimmy was left was the rejected party. His father, his mother, his many step-fathers, his teachers, friends, and now Gary had rejected the teenage boy. Jimmy wanted horribly to deny this was happening _yet again_. Surely Gary didn't mean any of this. This was all just some sick joke gone too far. It was a test to see how far Jimmy would go for his love.

So Jimmy waited.

And waited.

And _waited_.

The knock-outs never came back. The room surprises didn't return. Thanksgiving was coming soon. Everybody was too busy spending their time and money on feasts and bus tickets for the weekend in order to see their families (and avoid the lunch lady, Edna's, cooking). All that Jimmy could focus on was one fact of life: Gary Smith was gone.

School work became more of a chore than usual. Chemistry saw more explosions, Photography gave him failing grade after failing for not turning in any work, and he didn't even bother going to the more useless classes like English, Math, or Geography. The only reason he even went to Art one day was because a prefect pulled him from his room and forced him into going. Of course, one good thing _did_ come out of Art.

The day the prefects had forced him to attend class, Ms. Phillips had assigned everyone to groups of two for portrait sketching. Jimmy was grouped with Angie Ng, a cute Asian girl that looked about his age or younger. She was shy, often not talking to the boy during class breaks. Not until this day, anyway.

Angie decided to sketch first, having Jimmy sit on a wooden stool and pose for her while she drew. Of course, he lacked the energy to give her a proper pose. He just sat in his stool, frowning while staring at the row of lights in the ceiling. He didn't move until he heard Angie clear her throat.

"Would you mind looking at me, Jimmy?" Jimmy reluctantly turned his gaze to her. Her voice was so quiet and meek that Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, girl."

Angie giggled quietly, smiling at her sketchpad. There remained a silence between the two for a couple minutes, Angie glancing at Jimmy and back at her sketchpad in repeated intervals. Given that Jimmy couldn't really move his limbs at the moment, he took the time to notice just how attractive this girl was. She had black hair worn in braided pigtails. She had some freckles on her face, but not too many. She had pretty modest breasts, as well. Even her glasses did her justice.

The boy must've been smiling because the next time Angie glanced at him, she stopped drawing. She smiled back at him, opening her mouth to speak. "There's that smile! The world is much happier when you smile, you know?" Jimmy noticed for a brief moment that Angie had braces. Oddly enough, he just thought it made her cuter.

"Is that so?" Angie quickly nodded, smile widening. "Mhmm! Especially when it comes to you, Jimmy. You're too handsome to be gloomy." Realizing he had just been complimented, Jimmy slyly grinned. "Handsome, you say?"

The Asian's eyes widenly, blush forming on her face. "I-I-umm...oh, did I really just say that? Oh..." Jimmy chuckled darkly. "That's a nice shade of red, baby. I wonder if it could get any darker under the right circumstances?" Her eyes widened even wider, now forcing out a nervous chuckle whist crossing her legs.

Jimmy made a good grade that day. It wasn't long after that exchange in class that Jimmy and Angie started going out. Angie might've been a rebound from Gary, but Jimmy didn't care. He just wanted somebody-anybody-to show him the kind of love he felt he deserved.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be long for poor Angie before she became Jimmy's first victim.


	7. Chapter 6: A Monster Born

**I know, I know...it's been a while. Again. I'm sorry that keeps happening you guys. :( Anyway, thanks everyone who has been reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome! And, as always, this chapter contains very horrifying shit that may trigger some readers. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

Things went well for a month or so. Angie was a sweet enough girl and didn't seem to ask too many questions regarding Jimmy's dating history. He figured as long as she wanted to be his that nothing else mattered. Unfortunately for her, this level of dedication made her look like a fool whenever he'd kiss her one moment, and then leave to go fool around with either Eunice, Christy, Pinky, or Trent the next.

While Jimmy had always been a typical teenage boy in his sexual appetite, he usually just kept to ol' righty in ridding any unwanted erections. However, this was _before_ Gary came into the picture. After the tumultuous relationship he had with the sociopath was over, Jimmy was left craving more physical, exciting ways to get his rocks off. Masturbation wouldn't be enough to satisfy him anymore. The youngster knew cheating on his significant other wasn't the best idea, but it was just so hard to pass up when his own girlfriend was traditional enough to at least wait a little while before having sex with him while the other four were just so damn easy.

Eunice threw herself at him the first day of class after he got her chocolates back from Constantinos. Granted, Jimmy initially turned her down giving it was the aftermath of Gary's first 'knock-out' encounter; not to mention he didn't really find her physically attractive. After Gary broke his heart, he went straight to Eunice's room in the Girl's Dormitory and ravished her while her roommate was gone.

Christy started showing interest not long after he started dating Angie. He figured there was some kind of petty, girl rivalry going on behind his back. Not that it mattered; Christy was ridiculously hot and he didn't say no to walking her back to her dorm one night and staying the night with her.

Pinky didn't start putting out until after their first date...as in, literally _right after_ the date. He won her a teddy bear from the carnival and she gave him a peck kiss on the mouth. With a little convincing, she followed him behind the prize tent and kissed him in a few other places.

His hook-ups with Trent were always in the safety of the Boy's Dormitory. And boy would he give Trent a wild ride! Sometimes they'd even hook-up on the couch in the Living Room of the dorm, right there in front of all the other boys. It was as if he was _daring_ them to go tell Angie on him.

Luckily, Angie only caught him cheating twice. Against Jimmy's better judgement, he decided to make-out with Eunice out in the open next to the library. Angie spotted him and sprinted right for Eunice and starting grabbing her by her hair. She assumed Eunice made the first move and forgave Jimmy fairly easily. The second time around? Not so much, unfortunately.

Christmas Eve had come. All the students had donned their winter gear and were out having a blast building snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other. Jimmy had a long day dealing Rudy, an old drunk trying to convince everyone that he was Santa Claus. He got all this business done in the morning and had just enough energy to attend Shop class before going back to his room to take a nap.

Upon waking up, he found Trent lying beside him. After waking him up, the two decided to have a little after-nap fun. Unfortunately, some high and mighty white knight in the building was sick and tired of Jimmy jerking Angie around like this. Gordon, some nobody non-clique student, told Angie about his goings on with Trent and led her to the dorm, catching the two boys red-handed. Appalled and heart-broken, Angie screamed and ran out of the building.

Jimmy ran after her, hoping to use some of his Jimmy Hopkins charm to get her crawling back to him. Unfortunately, there was no cigar for the fifteen-year old as she just slapped him as hard as she could before calling him a creep and turning around to leave him yet again. Jimmy couldn't afford to have this happen to him again; not this soon after the bullshit with Gary. Angie was going to now join the long list of people who had rejected Jimmy for who he was. A never-ending list, to be sure.

"**Don't let that bitch leave, Jimmy."**

"**What? What are you suggesting?!"**

"**You know what I'm suggesting, woman."**

"**No! He can't!"**

"**And why not? Everyone else has had his way with him thus far."**

"**But this doesn't have to end like that!"**

"**It does and you fucking know it. Otherwise, the boy will never stop being used and abused."**

"…**.."**

"**Remember Frank Jones? That son of a bitch that kept hurting Jimmy repeatedly? Jimmy tried to be nice to him, you know. Know what that got him? Piss-stained gym shorts and a concussion. After I trained him, Jimmy stood up and put that bastard in his place!"**

"**He killed him!"**

"**He sure did. And they all learned their lesson that day. No longer was he going to be a victim to their bullying. I will NOT let that happen to our boy again!"**

"**NO! Don't do this to him again!"**

"**Too late, Toots."**

"**NO, STOP!"**

Jimmy would remember to apologize to The Woman later. For now, he decided to follow The Man's advice and suddenly grabbed Angie's arm before she could get too far. "Wait Angie…can we please just talk this over? In private?" The teenage girl was hesitant, but she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay…I suppose. It's better to talk things out than to argue, after all."

He gave her a fake smile and led her casually to the back of the Boy's Dorm, still holding onto her arm. Once they got where nobody could see or hear them, Jimmy slammed the girl against the brick wall. "You will NOT leave me, you fucking bitch!" The Asian's face spoke of fear, but she tried her best to keep her calm in the midst of this change. "Get your hands off of me, you psycho! I know what I saw; just let this go!" Jimmy smirked, tightening his grip on her as well now grabbing her other arm.

"Oh I don't think so, sweetie. I've had too many people leave me because of my odd quirks. If you think for _one second_ that I'm gonna just calmly let you leave, you've got another thing coming!" Angie opened her mouth to scream, but he quickly head-butted her, bashing the back of her head against the brick wall. Once she was weakened, he let go of both of her arms to reposition his own hands. His left hand covered her mouth while his right began to throw bone-shattering punches to her body. Jimmy put all the strength he had into his punches; all his pent up anger and frustration over his mother, his childhood, and Gary were now coming out in swift, hard hits. In between each punch to this cunt's face, he'd see his mother begging him for mercy. Then her face would turn into Gary, and sometimes even the faces of all those who have ever hurt him. Their taunts that haunted his every dream would follow suit.

"_I wish I never had a son!"_

"_You're just a liability!"_

"_Look, Jimmy peed himself again!"_

"_Jimmy…please say something."_

"_HA HA HA!"_

"_What a loser!"_

"_Friends? You and me?"_

"_You killed that boy in cold blood, James. Anything to say for yourself?"_

"_I've taken dumps with more brains than you, my friend."_

"_You should've never been born!"_

"_God, just die already!"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Hopkins, but you aren't wanted at this establishment anymore."_

"_You're expelled, you little bastard!"_

"_Get out of my school, you bastard child!"_

"_We've come to inform you that you've been expelled, Mr. Hopkins."_

"_Go back to where you came from!"_

"_You're expelled, James."_

"_This is the seventh school you've been expelled from, James…will you ever learn to function in the real world?"_

"_See you around, moron!"_

One final blow was given to Angie's now mostly-toothless mouth. Her braces barely hanging from her gums, blood flowing from her lips in an easy stream. Her skull had been cracked halfway through this beatdown, her brain probably punctured as well. Her eyes were now a milky white, breathing forever ceased in the bloody, bruised, and broken body—this girl has been dead for at least a couple of minutes now. And Jimmy, still in his psychotic state, was far from finished with her. He ripped her skirt and panties off her body, stuffing it in his back pocket. He unzipped his pants and spent the next little while having his way with Angie Ng's corpse.

Once he was through with her body, he grabbed one of Algernon's stained bedsheets from the dumpster and wrapped her in it. He carried the wrapped body all the way to the old rundown school bus in the dead of night. He had no trouble getting past the prefects as they were all preoccupied with chasing down Russell for beating up Pedro again. Once Jimmy caught sight of the hobo, he took notice that the old man was asleep with a beer bottle in his hand. He hated to set up the guy like this, but he really had no choice. Nobody would think twice in thinking the old man did this horrific crime. He got drunk as usual, only this time he went too far and killed this poor girl. No one would ever think to run DNA tests. It would be the perfect crime...and it was. Jimmy gently placed the corpse in the veteran's lap and made his way quickly back to his dorm, where he sat in his bed and never fell asleep. Another catatonic episode had overcome him as he just sat there, repeating the motion of his head gently hitting his wall.

The next day, the old man was arrested for the murder and rape of Angie Ng and the entire campus mourned while Jimmy still remained on his bed, bashing his brains against the wall. Again, again, again, and _again_.


	8. Chapter 7: Another Victim

**Hi everyone! Again, I'm sorry for the delay in updating this story; a lot of stuff has been going on lately and I haven't had much time to really sit down and write. But now I've got some time update this ol' story of mine for your reading pleasure. :D I apologize for this being kind of a short chapter. But, I promise next chapter will be longer! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorite this story; it makes me feel all fuzzy inside. ^^ Enjoy this latest installment and, as always, read at your own risk.**

* * *

Cold. Remorseless. Empty. These were all words that came to Detective Benjamin Adams' mind when looking into the soulless eyes of Jimmy Hopkins. The way Jimmy described the murder of his ex-girlfriend reminded the detective much of the fucked-up serial killers he'd interviewed throughout his career. How can someone, let alone a child, be this detached when confessing to such a horrible crime? Ben had been interrogating this boy for much longer than he really wanted to and, if the unsettling churning of his innards was any indicator of how he was feeling, he hoped to be done fairly soon.

What made things worse was the explosive guilt pulsating in his stomach. Jimmy was right; nobody even bothered to run any tests on the girl. Detective Adams was at the scene-this was HIS case! The old hobo was shocked to find her body, but he didn't completely deny committing the crime. The old man assumed that either his drunken state got him in this mess or aliens were responsible. Yeah, aliens.

Ben had no reason to question what had transpired-no one did! The chief even sent Ben to break the news to the girl's parents. He still remembered Mrs. Ng's reaction when she learned of her daughter's demise. The piercing scream, the older Asian woman dropping to her knees and sobbing uncontrollably against her palms. Abby had the same reaction when their own daughter passed away.

Trying to not let his guilt get the better of him, Ben kept a stoic expression and pressed onward. He had to remain at least somewhat professional. "So you beat Angie to a bloody pulp, raped her corpse, and then planted her body on the old drunk living on campus?" Jimmy slowly nodded, slightly leaning back in his seat. A moment of silence opened itself up, allowing Ben time to think and rethink Jimmy's story thus far. While he already assumed Angie Ng wasn't Jimmy's only victim, Ben quickly gathered that there were bits Jimmy had left out. Things seemed far too...stable.

"Surely excessive cheating wasn't the only thing going down in this relationship." Jimmy cocked his head to the side, still maintaining a flat demeanor. Ben cleared his throat. "I mean, you defeated a giant-ass bully after being betrayed by Gary. I'd like to think bangin' half the school wasn't the only thing you were doing."

The teenager narrowed his eyes at the detective and folded his arms. "No, that's not all I did." The boy suddenly stood up from his chair and began casually pacing around the room. "After I beat up Russell, he sort of decided that we would be good friends. I guess it was kind of a 'Warrior's Tribute' or some bullshit like that; respecting only those who can best you in combat."

Jimmy gave a hollow chuckle. "I got squealed on to Crabblesnitch about fighting Russell. Apparently Gary's lips are skilled at more than just creating brilliant ideas and sucking cock. They also are good at flapping quickly enough to the principal about a fight that literally only happened a day prior." Jimmy stopped for a moment to looked over at Ben. Ben nodded, assuring Jimmy that he was listening.

"I know what you're thinking Detective. You're thinking Gary was an asshole for starting shit behind my back, telling people things about me that may or may not have been true. And you know what? You're right. You're absolutely right. But guess what; I still love him. So only _I_ can say what he is, do you understand me?" Fighting back the urge to respond with a sarcastic "Gee, I didn't know", Ben just nodded his head. "Good. So now that we have an understanding, I'll fill in some of the missing spaces for you."

Jimmy stopped pacing and reclaimed his seat. "Not long after Russell and I called a truce, Gary began flapping his gums to the spoiled rich kids. Funny that he chose them as his next target considering that they enlisted MY help in getting revenge on Mr. Hattrick and not his." Ben shifted in his seat. "Why did they want revenge on this Hattrick guy?"

"Hattrick had been trying to get the English teacher, Mr. Galloway, fired for some time. You see...Galloway was slobbering drunk. He drank on the job constantly, but we didn't care. Hattrick was really the only one that did." Jimmy leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms again. "Hattrick had skeletons of his own; stuff that could get him fired. So he used Galloway as a scapegoat for Crabblesnitch's scrutiny. The preppies didn't like him nosing in other people's business." Suddenly, a slight frown came onto the boy's otherwise dulled face. "So they wanted me to egg his house, but before I could do it, Gary started saying shit about me and they decided to make ME their target instead of Hattrick."

The detective leaned forward, showing the boy that he was interested in his story. "So what happened then?" Jimmy sighed and, once again, left his seat to pace around the room. Ben could tell this was going to be a common thing during this interrogation.

"What else could I do? I vowed to get revenge on those spineless idiots. I did everything I could to let them know I wasn't some pushover. I beat them up, egged their houses, killed Derby Harrington's plant, stole his woman, defeated their boxing champion, and fucked Derby in front of all his friends." Ben cleared his throat as a swift means of getting the boy's permission to speak. "Wait a sec, _Derby Harrington_? _He's_ one of your victims?" Jimmy glared his bitty eyes at the detective. "I didn't kill him, if that's what you're wondering. Angie has the honor of being the first Bullworth student I ever killed. As for raping him, yes. I did do that."

Ben's palms began to sweat. The Harrington's were lifelong donors to the Bullworth law enforcement budget. It was because of them that his squad was able to ditch their old equipment and have new, state-of-the-art tasers, cars, and guns at the ready. With the Harrington's help, they were also able to expand the station, allowing room for more criminals. Needless to say, the idea that their son was brutally attacked by The Bullworth Rapist and the police never did anything about it-the potential of losing their funding made Detective Adams feel sick.

"Why didn't Derby ever notify the police of this? We never received any kind of report stating Derby Harrington was sexually assaulted." The teenager smirked and stepped toward the veteran detective. He placed his palms on the table and leaned forward. "That's because I was their new boss."

"New boss. _New boss_. What do you mean by that, Jimmy?" Jimmy gave a wicked grin; he was going to explain this all in grave detail and Ben knew it.


	9. Chapter 8: One-Percent's Crushed Reality

**Hello all! I have returned with a much longer chapter as compensation for the horribly short one last chapter. While this chapter was on the difficult side to write, I feel it ties in some things I accidently left out in previous chapters (oops a daisy!). I use some dialogue from the 'Boxing Challenge' mission here (aka Derby's boss fight), but that's really all in regards to unoriginal content present in this chapter. Thanks to everyone whose been reading, you guys are awesome. ^^ Enjoy! Also, take MASSIVE, MASSIVE caution in reading this as there's heavily explicit scenery later on. You've been warned! **

* * *

"Mmm...do you _really_ need to go, Jimmy?"

Jimmy felt the gentle tug on his tightie-whities as he slowly lifted himself from Pinky Gauthier's queen-sized bed in the Girl's Dorm. It amused him that all this money her father had poured into convincing Crabblesnitch to give her special treatment and all Pinky got out of the simple bribery was a larger bed. "A Queen needs a _queen_-sized bed, you know," she'd always bluntly state. Her unwarranted self-importance aside, Jimmy did appreciate that her expensive mattress didn't noisily creak whenever he was fucking her brains out. Anything that helped him not get busted by Mrs. Peabody was always a valuable assert.

He turned to look into her surprisingly alluring brown eyes. "Yeah babe, it's getting late. And you know how Mrs. Peabody gets about boys in the Girl's Dorm." The preppy girl whined, pouting her lips. "But _Jimmy_..." The rich teenager removed the pink bed sheet from her body; revealing her above average-sized breasts and abdomen. Jimmy closely examined the girl's body, taking note of her particularly perky nipples. Oh, the number of times he was distracted during boxing skirmishes with her fellow preps due to those breasts of hers bouncing whenever she got excited. Her soft, milky skin just begged to be caressed and kissed again. Fat, pink luscious lips teased the boy's perversions, making him desperately want to hear the beautiful song of her pleasure one more time. Pinky was a stunningly pretty girl; if it weren't for her foul personality, Jimmy would've considered asking her to marry him once they were graduated from Bullworth.

The fifteen year-old flashed her a seductive grin and leaned over to rub his left hand up and down the side of her body. "You've worn me out, sweetheart. I'll be back after class tomorrow. After all, I want to make sure I have all the energy in the world for you." Pinky smiled coyly and gently batted his hand away from her. "No, you _need_ to have all the energy in the world for me." Jimmy chuckled, trying to play her statement off as a joke. However, she wasn't going to settle for him not taking her seriously.

"I MEAN it, Jimmy Hopkins!" The boy jumped back away from the bed, startled by the sudden volume change of her voice. "I'm not going to take this "running off after sex" deal we have much longer. I'm not some kind of slut, James! If you want a slut, go hang out with that floozy, Lola Lombardi!" Jimmy waved his arms, trying to get a word in edge-wise, but Pinky wasn't quite finished yet. "You have to be FULLY prepared to satisfy me WHERE I want it, and WHEN I want it! And after I'm done—and I mean ONLY after _I'm_ done, you'll stay right where I tell you to stay and spend as much time with me as _I_ want! Do you understand me?!"

There it was again; somebody trying to tie Jimmy down. Somebody not wanting to accept the kind of person he was. Somebody just _begging_ for Jimmy to put them in their place once and for all. And oh boy, did Jimmy _really_ feel like jamming his fist so far into her mouth that she'd suffocate.

"**You know you want to, boy. Hurt her! Hurt her! Hurt her! HURT HER!"**

"**No, Jimmy! Don't listen to him!"**

"**Ah, SHUT UP BITCH!"**

But he didn't actually do it; it would be another week or two before Jimmy _completely_ lost control of his anger over a woman. Instead, he had a better idea of how to relieve his anger. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled through his nostrils, rubbing a hand through his chestnut, short and shaggy haircut. "Look Pinky...I'm sorry. I know I need to do better if I want to maintain any kind of relationship with you. Trust me, I _will_ do better." He quickly turned to grab his school vest and slacks from the floor and turned back to face his lover. "I've just had a lot on my plate," he started while putting his head through his school vest, "with Gary, your friends, and your cousin, Derby."

He pulled the vest down and then reached down to put his slacks on his lower half. "I've been really stressed out, Pinky. I've been practically obsessing over ways to get your friends off my back and how to get Gary to shut his weasel mouth up." Upon zipping his fly back up, he turned around to look for his belt. Pinky stayed silent for a moment, sighing after Jimmy found his belt and wrapped it around his waist.

"Derby can be a jerk, I know. But if you just _talk_ to him, he'll see to reason, Jimmy." Resisting the urge to respond with a sarcastic quip about her and Derby's past relationship, Jimmy just gritted his teeth through a fake smile. "You're certainly right, Pinky. I'll go talk to him as soon as possible." He leaned over to plant a short kiss on her lips and then turned around to collect his shoes at the door. "I'm glad you're taking the sensible route here, Jimmy." The teenage boy clenched his fists, practically kicking his shoes onto his feet. He bent down and hastily tied his footwear, trying to tune Pinky's ignorant statements out. He finally stood up and opened the door. "I love you," he responded gruffly without even looking at his lover. Jimmy then made a hasty exit out of the dorm.

In truth, Jimmy had lied to Pinky even before her completely random temper tantrum. He wasn't going to rest up after his intimate visit with her—oh no; he had enough stamina to go all night if he wanted to. The truth of the matter was that Jimmy had promised to meet up with Petey later in evening to discuss how he'd get rid of Derby Harrington and his lackeys once and for all. Somehow miraculously avoiding Mrs. Peabody, Jimmy left through the side door of the building and quickly made his way to the pier in Old Bullworth Vale.

He knew Petey wasn't going to be happy with him after making him wait God knows how many hours for him to arrive, but the little squirt would just have to get over it. After all, Petey may one day know what it's like to receive really fucking good sex and completely forget about his obligations for the rest of the day. Sure enough, Jimmy's first sight on arrival at the pier was Petey crossing his arms, glaring angrily at him. While the younger student was obviously annoyed, Petey didn't say too much to Jimmy about having to wait; he already assumed Jimmy was going to be awhile when he told him he was off to "relieve some tension".

The boys spent about half an hour just hanging out, going over the events from the day. Petey's day seemed to have gone well; he aced yet another Math quiz, finished his science project Beatrice and he were assigned to do three weeks early, and was only beaten up once so far. Eventually, the boys began discussing ideas on how to put the preppies in their place. While Jimmy already had a great idea of what to do to Derby, Petey unintentionally gave him a better idea. While the younger boy's idea of beating up their boxing champion was a fantastic idea, Jimmy had darker intentions in mind. After all, he needed a way to relieve his anger after being chewed out by Pinky.

After departing with Petey, Jimmy made his way to the boxing arena just southeast of the pier. Upon arrival, Jimmy was greeted by Derby's goons. Following Petey's plan accordingly, Jimmy challenged Bif Taylor to a boxing match; if Jimmy wins, the preps leave him alone and if Bif wins, Jimmy cleans his shoes. And, despite being a formidable foe, Bif was defeated fairly quickly. This concluded Petey's plan and began Jimmy's.

"Who's the baddest? Me! Who's the toughest? Me! Who's the _man_? Me! Me, losers! _Me_! The _champion_! Number one. I killed the best, I will beat the rest! _Yeah_!" Derby Harrington had been alarmed by Jimmy's ruckus and made his way into the arena. The preppy leader was a tall, dashing young man—roughly one or two years Jimmy's senior—with blond hair and a perfectly clean complexion. Jimmy had only seen him once before in the cafeteria back when Gary and he were still on good terms and, thus, wasn't able to get a very good look at him. This time, however, the older boy was paying some kind of attention to him, allowing Jimmy to get a better sight of him. After a moment of looking at this guy, Jimmy immediately decided he'd have no absolutely _no_ regrets in tearing him to pieces—in more ways than one.

"What have we here?" Parker, the raven-haired prep, rushed over to his boss, waving his hand at the new champion. "That _poor_ kid just beat Bif! He's our new champion!" Derby squawked an angry "What?!" only for Parker to reaffirm that Jimmy was, in fact, the new champion.

Derby stepped forward and angrily pointed at a downed Bif Taylor. "You _disgust_ me." The preppie leader turned around to face his boys. "It takes more than victory to become a champion. It takes breeding, and nepotism, and _snobbery_." Derby briefed turned back to face Bif and sneered a venomous "You _filthy_ democrat!" He turned back to fire up his posse for yet another brawl. "Gentlemen, are we going to let some gutter-snipe come in and beat up our friend, Bif?

"_NO_!"

"Then _what_ are we _going_ to do?!"

"_BEAT HIM BACK TO THE GHETTO_!"

"Yeah!"

"_YEAH!_"

Thus began the big showdown with Derby Harrington and his preppie henchmen. As Jimmy had suspected would happen, Derby ran away from the battle first thing to hide upstairs while his friends did his dirty deeds for him. See, Derby's first mistake was even wanting to mess with Jimmy in the first place. His second mistake was gravely underestimating the shorter boy's strength and endurance. Jimmy was sure he'd soon regret his mistakes once Jimmy successfully followed him. He was also sure that Derby would learn to never make any mistakes involving Jimmy Hopkins ever again after he was through with him.

The Big Bad Wolf easily disposed of Little Red Riding Hood's lackeys and went on the prowl upstairs to the private party room. Derby hid behind a bar counter-top, mostly just spouting out insults at Jimmy. Suddenly, more of his preppie friends started busting into the private room. Derby threw countless orders at his men to take this predator down, but a hungry wolf is also a mean wolf. And mean wolves have a tendency to destroy all of their enemies and claim what's theirs in the end; just as Jimmy did and was going to continue doing.

"**Time to have some fun, kid."**

"**Please, no."**

Once all of the preppies were down, Jimmy pulled Derby from over the counter-top and beat his face in repeatedly until Derby's nose bled and right eye began to swell. Jimmy once again stood victorious over his foes, prancing around the room as his arousal grew instantly by the excitement of his plan. "Who's the boss _now_? I can't hear you, rich kids!" He reached down and pulled Derby up by his neck. "Who's the boss _now_, my WASPY little friend?! Answer the question!"

"You are!" Derby helplessly yelped out.

"Louder!"

"_You are_!"

Jimmy dropped him back onto the floor, continuing his victorious prance around the room. "Good...that's right. _Me_! Now you girls learn to play nice, you understand?" Jimmy was met only with the aching moans of hurt bodies and heavily wounded egos.

"**Okay Jimmy, you're done. You can go home now." **

"**You nuts, woman? This is his chance to SHINE! Let him have his fun!"**

A wicked smile sprawled over the teenager's face as he slowly approached the facedown Derby Harrington again. "I don't think you heard me correctly, you trust-fund parasite!" Jimmy yanked Derby up by his hair, savoring every moment a pained cry escaped from the older boy's lips. "I _said_ that you _girls_ needed to play nice from now on! A good woman often does as she's told, you arrogant-"

"I-I'm not a—a-"

"Not a what? What, Derby? What _aren't_ you?!"

Derby opened his eyes wider and scowled at the younger boy.

"I'm not a fucking _girl_!"

In one swift movement, Jimmy flipped Derby over on his back. "Not a girl, you say?" Jimmy quickly climbed on top of the fallen preppie leader and pinned his arms down. "I think that's a load of crap considering there's a pretty huge _slut_ right beneath me at the moment!" Derby tried jerking away from the smaller boy, but he wouldn't budge. It wasn't until Jimmy started sucking on his neck that he came to the ultimate realization that this nightmare was far from over.

"Boys, BOYS! Gord, Parker, Tad...ANYBODY!? HELP ME!"

As dogs called by their master, Gord and Tad desperately tried to get themselves off the ground. Tad had to have sprained something nasty in his left leg as any attempt to get on his feet was only met with failure—failure being him stumbling on his leg and falling back onto the floor. Gord was slightly more successful, though he seemed to have a bad case of "wobbly-legitis". Parker then managed to get up, but seemed more concerned for Tad to help Derby. Chad was still knocked out cold; as was Bif downstairs.

Jimmy's eye caught the recovering preppies, triggering a lot growl in his throat. "What are you maggots gonna do, huh? _What are you gonna do_?! I'm your new boss now, do you understand me? I can do whatever I want and you little shits can't say or do anything about it!" While maintaining eye contact with the fellow preps, Jimmy pulled Derby's expensive Aquaberry sweater from over his head, tossing it aside. He roughly rubbed his palms all over Derby's bare torso, invoking small sobs from the older boy.

Gord quickly cleared his throat, though his voice was still shaky. "Y-You realize we're gonna call the law on you, right? You _won't_ get away from this!" Jimmy was drowning in sexual urges, unintentionally digging his nails into Derby's chest while mindlessly rubbing him. The fine-toned ab muscles Derby had seemed to do things to Jimmy's ever growing erection every time his fingers grazed over them. The fifteen year old's hands viciously trembled with a dangerous mixture of rage and lust. His growling grew borderline beastly as he temporarily stopped touching Derby to yank his slingshot from out of his back pocket. "Call the fucking cops, I fucking dare every single one of you trust-fund babies!" He drew the band back, aiming at Gord's balls. "Call the law on me, and I'll make sure none of you ever procreate with your cousins ever again!"

Gord didn't say anything else; nor did any of the other preps. Jimmy maintained his aim on the boys for another minute before setting the slingshot down at his side. "That's what I thought." The young schizophrenic chuckled under his breath as he continued to rub Derby Harrington's ab muscles. His fingers moved in slow oval patterns around each muscle. Teasing himself, savoring the surprisingly smooth texture of Derby's skin; dare he say he had smoother skin than Pinky. Eventually he grew bored of the same movements and pulled one hand back to reach into his boxing shorts and pull his excruciatingly hard erection out for fresh air. The sight of Jimmy's hard-on sent Derby into a screaming panic.

"Help me, you guys! HELP ME! What the hell are you just standing around for?! Do something—_anything_! Just do _something_, guys! _Please_, I'm beg-"

Derby was quickly shut up by a hard punch in the jaw by his assailant.

"We aren't going to be hearing much from _you_ anymore, sweetheart."

Jimmy pushed himself forward and wrapped both his hands around Derby's head. Soon enough, his head was being forcibly pushed into Jimmy's crotch. The younger boy rammed his cock into the upperclassmen's mouth as deeply as he possibly could. Once he determined how far a deep-throat could go with Derby, he pulled back just long enough to begin rapidly ramming his throat back and forth.

Derby wasn't sure he was going to be able survive this encounter. The rank stench of sweaty genitalia overcame his senses and threatened to cause him to upchuck his roasted shark dinner. Derby's friends remained motionless. Whether their true colors were now beginning to show, or they were just afraid of Jimmy Hopkins mattered not to the blond upperclassmen anymore. The fact that his men—his _friends_—were just willing to stand around watch his body be violated by a measly pauper damaged Derby much, much more than Jimmy's cock ever could.

His father always taught him that lower-class and middle-class citizens were all canine droppings nobody was willing to clean up; the one percent were the only trustworthy companions one should ever communicate with. Only upper-class citizens are to be considered _human-beings_. These were his father's own words, but Derby now saw the reality his old man had so cruelly painted over. Everybody was disposable, even pretenders calling themselves "friends". Friends only served to use, abuse, and betray. Derby had no friends; he didn't need friends nor did he even _want_ friends anymore.

He just wanted this nightmare to end. He just wanted to be alone.


End file.
